Rhen Var
|sector=Thanium sector |system=Tobali system |suns=1: TorThe Essential Atlas |position=1 |moons=0 |coord=R-6 |xyz= |routes= |distance= |lengthday=18 standard hours |lengthyear=563 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=9,380 km |atmosphere=Oxygen mix |climate=Frozen |gravity= |terrain=Modern: *Glaciers *Snow covered mountains''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Historic: Beaches |water= |interest=*Jedi MonumentStar Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) *Ancient Jedi ruins *Republic base *Imperial monitoring station''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *Harbor *Citadel *Ross Mysliwiec's tomb *Darth Mekhis' fortressThe Old Republic—The Lost Suns 1 |flora= |fauna= |species=Rhen Varite |otherspecies=Historic: Humans |language=None |government=None |population=None *Minor Galactic Republic and later Imperial listening post crew |demonym= |cities= |imports=None |exports=None |affiliation=*Infinite Empire *Xim's empire *Thanium Worlds *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Yuuzhan Vong empire}} Rhen Var was a planet situated near the Tion Cluster in the Outer Rim Territories and one of the former Thanium Worlds. It was the first planet in the Tobali system. Throughout the history of the Galactic Republic, Rhen Var was covered in ice, rendering it almost uninhabitable. Remains of an ancient civilization and old Jedi artifacts were found beneath the ice on the planet, remnants of a former population. History Rhen Var was once a fertile paradise filled with vegetation and wild life. Thousands of years before the Clone Wars, an atmospheric cataclysm turned it into an icy hibernal surface. Since then, it had been a frigid world of frozen tundra and snowswept mountains. The planet, located in the Outer Rim's Thanium system, orbited the star Tor, had a day of 18 standard hours and the year was 563 standard days. The planet was at coordinates] R-6. After the Great Sith War in 3986 BBY, former Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma sought refuge on Rhen Var, and there trained Vima Sunrider. He ultimately found peace in the snowy wastes, and was redeemed and then was later murdered by Hoggon. During his stay he found a cave where the rare Solari crystal grew, of which was located near where he taught Sunrider.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption Later, Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan and a large Republic army battled Darth Mekhis and a force of Sith during the last months of the Great Galactic War. Prior to the Clone Wars, the Republic set up a small supply base and listening post on Rhen Var. At the start of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY, the Confederacy of Independent Systems seized Rhen Var with an army so large that the Republic base had to evacuate the planet. Owen Kenobi informed the Jedi High Council about the seizure of the planet. The Separatists' motives in taking the world were unclear until Kenobi and Jagger Fel discovered Count Dooku uncovering the Force Harvester on Raxus Prime. The answers to its power would be located in the tomb of Ulic Qel-Droma on Rhen Var. After the liberation of Alaris Prime, the Republic retook Rhen Var in the Second Battle of Rhen Var. During the battle, Anakin learned from Qel-Droma's Force ghost how to defeat the Force Harvester which would power the Dark Reaper located on the ancient Sith world of Thule. Later, around the time of the Battle of Yavin, Rebel Alliance troops attacked and secured an Imperial listening post. The Galactic Empire soon struck back and eliminated the Rebels. They soon abandoned the listening post and the last presence of civilized life was removed from Rhen Var. The Yuuzhan Vong captured the world during their invasion of the Outer Rim. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 1'' *''The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game .]] Notes and references Category:Ice planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Infinite Empire planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Rhen Var locations Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Xim's empire